


Hidden Things

by LeiasLeftBun



Series: After Endor [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I assume this is what the people want, Porn Without Plot, as in, unless you read it in the intended way, with part one of after endor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiasLeftBun/pseuds/LeiasLeftBun
Summary: On a trip to Ilum, Leia suspects Han has brought and hidden things around the ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello!** This is the 2nd bonus chapter of the After Endor series. This series will be marked with "Part __ of After Endor". Each fanfiction in this series has ten chapters and one bonus chapter (like this one!)
> 
> It begins shortly after ROTJ. This fits into Chapter Nine of "Home is Wherever I'm with You." Read the others first or this won't make much sense! 
> 
> **Italicized** phrases separate from paragraphs indicate a character's thoughts. It won't always be clear who is thinking them. 
> 
> You can pick whoever you want or think it is. Be free, my wonderful readers. (This mostly means I have forgotten who they originally belonged to, because it fits both character's personalities.) 
> 
> Eight asterisks used in-between paragraphs indicate a time lapse and/or character switch that I thought needed pointed out. I just wanted it to be easier to read and follow. That is also why I always go to new paragraphs often. It works better for beings with ADHD (like me).
> 
> **If** you are bored and want to draw any of these scenes, Go for it! I'd love to see them! I would draw them myself but I lack the skill. Send them to leiasleftbun.tumblr.com and I will post them with credits and a link to you! Or, tag me in the post with them! I can repay you with a gifted fanfic or someone to talk about Star Wars with or my friendship (not that anyone wants that last one lol)
> 
> **As** always, leave a comment if you want a specific content warning. I will add them to the beginning of each applicable chapter. I would hate to be the reason for panic attacks, meltdowns, or even mild discomfort.

_**..."Fine, then I am going through the cabinets in here, you dirty scoundrel! I'll find out what's up. I'll use whatever your plan is on you first!"...** _

Han might have just brought her here for the caves. He might have had absolutely innocent intentions for the three days they were to spend here. He wasn't lying about not hiding things. Leia had dug through absolutely every drawer and cabinet in this ship and found nothing remotely erotic. 

_It sure is a good thing that **I** hid some things_

Leia watched Han peacefully nap on their bed. He was wearing his normal outfit... Leia's second favorite way to see him. His shirt and jacket were ruffled up from the walk back from the caves.

_Let's get this show on the road, shall we?_

She grabbed her gray bag that she brought everywhere and began dumping the contents out on the bed carefully. Han could not wake up before she was ready for him to. She grinned with delight at the thought of Han seeing her in what she had brought. 

She stripped herself of every bit of her normal clothing, her vest, pants, shirt... and put on a black leather full body harness. A harness Han has never seen. A harness with spikes! She put everything else back in the gray bag, minus some silk rope and a blindfold. 

_Perfect, this is perfect. He is so innocent sometimes..._

With Han still sweetly napping, Leia tied his wrists to the slats on the headboard behind him. She gently wrapped the blindfold around his head. 

_Now to surprise the worlds-renowned smuggler Han Solo with what is assumed to be his favorite thing..._

She stood up near the bed and called for him. "Han? Haaan-Soooloooo!" She saw him gently wake up, then watched him realize he was blindfolded and tied to a bed. "What in the sweet hell is going on, Leia? What in the-" He stopped talking and pulling on the restraints as she ripped off his blindfold. He stared wide-eyed at Leia. 

He looked at her body through the straps of the harness, her long hair draped over both shoulders, bouncing with loose curls. The black of the harness made her look almost crème colored. She was grinning from ear to ear. She walked over to his side and winked.

"Sweet Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan" he practically gasped. She looked over his whole body. "Mission Accomplished. Byee, Han. I think I'm going to go eat so-" Leia started as she headed towards the door. She watched Han's eyes widen in horror. "YOU WOULDN'T LEIA YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE A POOR SCOUNDREL LIKE THIS OH MY GOD"

"Princesses don't sleep with scoundrels." She grinned and walked back over to him, sitting on his lap. "But..." she began. She watched him squirm in an attempt to touch her in any way possible. She leaned up to his face until she was mere centimeters away from his lips. "For you, since you seem like you need the help, I'll make an exception." 

"DON'T EVEN ACT LI-" Leia kissed him before he finished his sentence. She ran her hands through his hair and began unbuttoning his shirt. "So you'll untie me now, right? You have to to get my shirt off!" He begged. "Pitiful. No. I am just going to slide it up your arms and trap you _even more_ " 

_Great... now there is no way I will have any control at all... This is wonderful!_

She pulled the shirt and vest up and ripped her harness off. "This thing is chaffing me up." She sat down on Han's stomach. He could feel every bit of her and it was driving him insane. "Please, Leia? This is cruel and unusual punishment. I am nice men." 

This made Leia smile genuinely. "If you insist." She untied him and Han quickly threw her over and trapped her. He took the rope and tied her hands behind her back. "Wait-what you can't use the good guy trick like-". He kissed her and and caressed her breasts, then slowly moved his mouth down her body. 

"Oh, fuck you Han. This was supposed to be-" 

"That's the point, right?" 

She grinned and twisted her shoulders around, bringing the tied hands to her front. She undid his belt and tugged his pants off while still tied up. "Impressive, Princess. You do this often?" 

"Yeah, you know it. On Alderaan, the men would line up for it. It's how I became princess." 

"I- I wish I had a witty response for that. Will this do?" He gently slid inside her, causing her to moan. 

"Sure, hotshot." She slid the restraints off easily and grabbed Han tightly. "YOU COULD SLIP THEM OFF THE WHOLE TIME?" Han was shocked. A bit impressed. Mostly still focused on the task at hand. 

"I had years of training, just in case I got kidnapped. You just-"

She moaned and Han laughed. She smacked him upside the head with her foot. He whimpered and Leia cracked up. "Ha, you love me." Han grinned. "No, I was imagining someone else!" Leia smacked him again. "Bantha shit. You know I can read your thoughts, hotshot." 

********

They both sighed. Exhausted. Han collapsed onto Leia and rubbed her hair gently. He fell asleep and Leia scooted out. She took a shower, put her clothes back on, hid the harness and rope, and carefully redressed Han. She rolled him back to his spot. 

Han woke up and Leia handed him some kaf. "I've been waiting for you all day. Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy." She kissed his cheek sweetly. "What are you talking about we just-" he sat up and looked around. He looked at her. 

_What? Was that a dream? Super embarrassing!_

"We just what, Han?" She innocently asked. He looked around in horror, attempting to find any evidence that it was real. Nothing! 

"I guess I just dreamt it." He said. "You are very kinky then, Han. Is that really what your dreams are like?" She asked, laughing. "Oh, you asshole. It wasn't a dream, was it? Leia, why do you keep doing this?" He sighed. "Because you keep falling for it! The horror on your face! The-" 

"I will get my revenge, princess. You just wait." He stood up and walked to the refresher. Leia sat on the bed and wondered what his revenge would be...


End file.
